In the automotive industry, it is known to attach different types of sensors, including multifunction sensors, to inside or outside surfaces of a motor vehicle. For instance, temperature and/or humidity sensors can be attached to an inside surface of the vehicle windshield. Furthermore, different mounting methods are known depending on the type of sensor and/or mounting surface.
A sensor module which can be connected, via a fastening section arranged thereon, to an element that is fixed to a vehicle windshield is known for instance from published patent application US 2010/0308094 A1.
A rain sensor module assembly mounted to the inner surface of a vehicle windshield by a rain sensor mounting button adhered to the inner surface of the windshield by a layer of adhesive is known for instance from published patent application US 2001/0018847 A1.
In some cases, sensors are attached via a customer sensor mounting bracket glued to an inside surface of a vehicle windshield, typically behind the cabin rear-view mirror. This is the case for instance for defogging sensor systems, which typically combine a relative humidity sensor and an ambient/windshield temperature sensor, wherein the temperature sensor needs to be placed in contact with the inside surface of the windshield. Once the defogging sensor system is mounted onto the customer sensor mounting bracket, a customer cover allowing air flow circulation is then mounted thereon to protect the sensor.
Thus, in cases where a customer sensor mounting bracket is imposed, connectivity providers need to adapt sensor mounting systems to the customer's (e.g., the car manufacturer) vehicle sensor mounting brackets.